The Only Words That Matter
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Dean teaches Seamus another way to communicate. Warning for character death.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Hogwarts, Assignment 2** \- Wizarding Languages, Task 3 - A different way of communicating.

* * *

 **The Only Words That Matter**

* * *

"... but I mean, we can speak. Why do we need to know a language made up of dots and dashes?" Seamus asked, lounging back against the wall.. Dean was lying crossways on the bed, his head in Seamus' lap. He'd been tapping Morse code onto Seamus' skin for half an hour.

"What if we can't speak?" Dean asked, frowning slightly. "What if one of us is cursed silent, or… I don't know… has their tongue cut out."

"You know of people getting their tongues cut out often?" Seamus asked, running a hand through Dean's hair while he fought back a laugh.

Dean sighed. "You're an asshole."

"Okay, okay, teach me something. Teach me to say something."

.. _Pause_ .-.. - ...- . _Pause_ -.- - ..-

"Was that words? What words?" Seamus asked, looking down at Dean.

Pushing himself up from his boyfriends lap, Dean pressed his lips to Seamus'.

"The only words that matter."

* * *

"I don't know what this means, but it can't be good," Dean murmured against Seamus' skin. "With Dumbledore gone… What does that mean for Hogwarts?"

Seamus shook his head before pressing his lips against Dean's temple. "I don't know. But… We're together, right? We're together, and we'll be together, and it'll all be fine."

"You really believe that?"

Seamus sighed. "I believe that we'll be okay as long as we're together."

.. _Pause_ .-.. - ...- . _Pause_ -.- - ..-

"Dean -"

"Just… just this. Just for a while. Can we just enjoy the quiet?"

.. _Pause_ .-.. - ...- . _Pause_ -.- - ..-

Dean was asleep when Seamus replied in kind, whispering the words into his hair as he too, succumbed to dreams.

* * *

.. _Pause_ .-.. - ...- . _Pause_ -.- - ..-

Seamus tapped the pattern out on his leg, a nervous tick that he'd found comfort in ever since Dean went missing. Seamus had no idea if his boyfriend was okay, or if he was even still alive, but feeling the familiar pattern against his skin settled him enough to grab the occasional hour of uninterrupted sleep.

Hogwarts was so different without Dean.

Seamus thought he might be able to live through the new regime if only the dark haired boy was there with him, to hold his hand and tap out words against his skin.

Wherever Dean was, Seamus hoped that he knew that the dots and dashes were still true, and that the connection they brought still held.

* * *

They fought side by side, together again at last. They'd barely had time to reunite, a hurried kiss their only contact aside from the bruising hug they'd shared when Dean had first arrived.

Spells were shouted, as they dodged and ducked, fighting with a synchronicity that could only come with a team that were perfectly matched. Seamus felt unbeatable as another dark wizard fell to their unity.

He didn't expect the next spell to hit Dean straight in the chest, just as a horrifying voice sounded through the halls, calling the battle to a pause.

He barely heard a word as he watched Dean's slow fall to the ground in horror, blood blossoming through his already grimy top.

Seamus crouched before pushing forward onto his knees, his hands pulling Dean closer to him. Dean's lips moved but no sound came out, he just gasped for air.

"Dean! Dean no, NO. You can't die, you can't…. Dean… I only just got you back," Seamus sobbed, cradling Deans head. "You can't… don't… don't do that. Don't do that, Dean."

Dean tapped steadily against Seamus arm, even as blood dribbled from his mouth to settle into the dirty collar of his shirt.

"Dean, no, don't," Seamus tried to pull Dean's hand away. "You don't get to do that now, you don't get to tell me goodbye like that. You don't get to leave me again.

.. _Pause_ .-.. - ...- . _Pause_ -.- - ..-

"Dean, please."

.. _Pause_ .-.. - ...- . _Pause_ -.- - ..-

Dean's hand finally fell away as the light left his eyes. Seamus clung to his still warm body, sobbing his pain out for all to hear.

He stroked his hand down Dean's face, getting blood on his hand in the process.

"I love you too, Dean. I love you too."


End file.
